Brittana and the Hummingbird
by mamadelia
Summary: So after 'Sexy' I thought I would write a quick story about how i would like this to pan out over the next couple of episodes  one can but hope! . I'm a hopeless romantic so it's shameless fluff:- . Santana / Brittany. Brittana Romance


**I own nothing connected to Glee

**So after Sexy I thought I would write a quick story about how i would like this to pan out over the next couple of episodes (one can but hope!). I'm a hopeless romantic so it's shameless fluff:-). Santana / Brittany. Brittana romance**

Brittana and the Hummingbird

Hugging a pillow tight to her chest, a solitary tear rolls down the Latina's cheek falling slowly before it hit the bed covers. The tear's had been silent for over an hour now, exhaustion preventing the sob's that were earlier accompanying the flood form resurfacing.

Having never felt anything remotely close this Santana had no idea what to do next. A cold nausea swept her body in waves, crushing her chest with even more force whenever she thought about what Brittany had said earlier at her locker.

Why did she make me talk about my feelings if she wants to be with Artie?

Why would she encourage me to open up only to break me?

Why doesn't she love me like I do her?

It was too much to take in. The feeling of loss on top of her shattered heart was completely overwhelming. She had lost her best friend. She had lost the one person who could see through the defences. She had lost her soul mate.

A knock at the door caught Santana's attention. Dusk had passed over an hour ago and the Lima night had filled her already dark room.

Unable to speak Santana rolled over on her bed to look at the door. The crystal doorknob turned and the black door slowly opened.

"San?"

Brittany's voice was quiet yet strong. Santana's eyes had adjusted to the lack of light in the room but Brittany could barely make out the bed let along the broken figure curled up on it.

Silence filled the room again until the faintest sound of another tear hitting the bed sheets confirmed to Brittany where her friend was.

Walking over to the bed the tall blonde sat gently with one foot perched on the bed and her other foot on the floor.

Santana wiped a tear away from her cheek. She wanted to scream and shout and blame Brittany for breaking her heart but she could barely whisper.

"Why?" Santana finally released, barely audible

Brittany turned to face Santana, her own eyes now growing use to the dark.

"Why did you make me open up about my feelings when you don't feel the same? Why did you let me humiliate myself?"

Brittany reached over and brushed a stray hair off Santana's face.

"When we sang, I could see the love in your eyes when you looked over at me. I had only ever dreamt that you felt that way for me too. You were laying your love for me out in front of everyone. You weren't embarrassed of me. I thought finally everything I had wanted for as long as I can remember was there. When you got up and hugged me I was completely overcome". A small smile graced Brittany's lips for a second before the sad look returned to her eyes.

"When you suggested that song I didn't really understand it. I have heard it lot's but I never really thought about the lyrics. That was until we sang it in glee and I could see the look on your face".

Santana shifted a confused look on her face as another tear escaping her hazel eye.

"Then when Rachel spoke and you reacted the way you did I felt like you were rejecting me all over again. You left me Standing next to Miss Holiday alone. I didn't understand how you could sing like that to me, with all the love and passion, and then just walk back to your chair. I thought about how you would never want anyone to know we are together, how you could never be proud to be with me, proud to be my girlfriend".

"I" Santana murmured trying to choose the right words to defend her actions.

"No Santana let me speak. When you talked to me at my locker and you said those beautiful beautiful words I wanted to ride off into the sunset with you and live happily ever after but I know that not much has really changed. You are still too worried about what everyone else thinks and I don't want us to be a secret we are ashamed of. Artie is proud to be dating me. I want you to be proud of wanting to date me. Like the song said San, we're not children any more".

"You said you loved Artie and you loved me. How can you say that? How can you be in love with two people at the same time?" Santana whispered; hear head to heavy to lift from her pillow.

"I never said I was in love with Artie. I said I love him and I do"

Santana scoffed wishing she could disappear into her mattress and never emerge again.

"Artie has been good to me. He wanted to sing a duet with me. He wants to hold my hand when we walk through the corridors. He has taught me a lot about relationships and feelings"

"Well that's just great isn't it? I hope you and you and your perfect boyfriend are very happy".

"You're not listening San. I love Artie, I do, and I'm grateful to him. But I'm not in love with him. I can't just break his heart for no reason when you still aren't ready to be in a proper relationship with me. If I thought you would I would leave him in a heartbeat but I don't want to go back to sleeping around to cover up our secret life and I don't want to be alone".

Brittany looked down at Santana before leaning across and placing a chaste kiss on her soft caramel skinned cheek. "When you are ready my heart will be all yours, I will be all for you and you alone but until then I hope you will still be my friend. I will wait for you Santana but I won't wait forever".

Wiping a tear from her own eye this time Brittany stood up and looked back as Santana reached out and grabbed her hand.

"I love you" Santana said weakly

"I know honey but it's not enough".

Brittany left the room and Santana returned to her fetal position trying to absorb all that just happened.

* * *

The following two weeks past in a bit of haze for Santana, the Glee club practiced more than ever before as they approached the regional's competition and although the pain of being around Brittany was still unimaginable she put what was left of her heart and soul into singing.

It was a strange experience when walking onto the stage in front of the largest crowd they had preformed to so far, armed only with songs written by the club (or the midget if truth be known) especially for the competition. The performance it's self was flawless but Santana could barely remember any part of it. As they stood on the strange surrounded by the other competitors she didn't feel nervous or excited. She simply felt numb.

The host's voice was just a distant sound as he read out the results. Before she could focus her attention on what was happening she was engulfed in an ecstatic hug, blonde hair flowing around as Brittany clung onto the brunette.

"We're going to New York San".

Santana was still barely taking in what was happening around her but at that point she realised she felt more alive with the simple touch of Brittany than she had in weeks. It was at that moment that she made a decision. She would be ready to be with Brittany. She was so proud of her friend and they only had one more year of high school left to survive. She wanted her girl back.

* * *

Santana was last to walk into the choir room, the small girl drowning slightly under a large back case in her left hand, an obvious guitar case on her back and a small blue case in her left hand. Unloading the 'luggage' into a small pile on the floor the brunette looked up at the group who without exception wore expressions of confusion. Mr Schue walked to the front of the class, smiling happily.

"OK, first off I want to say how proud I am of all of you all. Not just for qualifying for the nationals but for all the hard work you have put in to practice. I couldn't have asked for more. I'm so proud. Now Santana has asked if she can perform a couple of songs for us today and as I think we are all deserving of a little break I'm going to hand over to her".

Crouching next to her guitar case Santana pulled the beautiful Gibson acoustic guitar out, throwing the strap over her head as she held a plectrum between her teeth.

"Does Santana play the guitar" Artie asked to no one in particular. The group all looked unsure.

"That's Flit" Brittany said with a small smile on her face. "'Flit' is Santana's pride and joy"

"Flit?" Quinn questioned.

"Yep – I named her. It's a Gibson Hummingbird so 'Flit'"

The group still looked completely confused but Santana had overheard the whole thing and that was enough to spur her on.

Strumming the open strings a couple of times and tweaking the tuning keys slightly she looked over at Brittany. Santana looked even smaller behind the guitar yet she looked completely comfortable and at home with it at the same time.

"I am going to sing a song for Britt" she said simply before starting to play.

As she started to sing the corners of her mouth turned up into a cheeky smile as she looked over at her blonde.

_Trouble, trouble, trouble, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Been doggin' my soul since the day I was born  
Worry, worry, worry, worry, worry, worry  
Just will not seem to leave my mind alone_

_Well I've been saved by a woman  
I've been saved by a woman  
I've been saved by a woman  
She won't let me go  
She won't let me go now  
She won't let me go  
She won't let me go now_

A glance around the room and everyone was looking back at her with a mixture of shock and admiration. She had played the guitar since she was five years old, taught by her father but she had never before played for anyone except her close family and Brittany.

_Trouble, trouble, trouble, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Feels like every time I get back on my feet  
She come around and knock me down again  
Worry, worry, worry, worry, worry, worry  
Sometimes I swear it feels like this worry is my only friend  
Well I've been saved by a woman  
I've been saved by a woman  
I've been saved by a woman  
She won't let me go  
She won't let me go now  
She won't let me go  
She won't let me go now_

Santana knelt on the floor in front of Brittany still strumming her beautiful hummingbird. Fear starting to sweep through her again. Brittany had rejected her once. What if she did it again? Looking up at the dancer the look in her blue eyes gave Santana all the hope she needed.

_She good to me now  
She gave me love and affection  
She good to me now  
She gave me love and affection  
I said I love her  
She's good to me  
She's good to me_

The whole group burst into applause, equally excited about how good Santana was at playing the guitar as at how well she had just sung.

"Can I say it?" she asked with a shy smile on her face before slowly standing.

Brittany turned to Artie briefly. "I'm sorry Artie" she started

"It's ok Britt, I kinda knew that I wasn't the one for you"

"Thank you" the tall blonde girl said giving the skinny boy a hug.

Standing up Brittany looked at Santana straight in the eye.

"So do you feel brave enough lopez?" Brittany grinned

Santana laughed nervously. Turning to look at the group she slipped the guitar around so it was hanging down her back. Taking a deep breath and unsure whether to look at the glee club or Brittany she spoke.

"I am in love with Britt. I love her completely and I have loved her for as long as I can remember. I don't want anyone but her. I would like very much too officially date her if she doesn't reject me again?

She looked over at Brittany, nerves again getting the better of her.

Brittany gigged. "Actually San, I' don't think I can" Brittany pouted.

Santana wasn't sure if she was being serious or not but a little piece of her heart broke and her eyes started to fill again.

"I mean, I can't come in second place to Flit. She will be always been your favourite girl" Brittany laughed.

Relief flooded Santana as she pulled Brittany into a passionate kiss, her hands running through Brittany's soft blonde hair. Cheers from the entire group filled the room. As Santana pulled back slightly she looked deep into Brittany's sea blue eyes. "You are a close second" Santana said with a wink before capturing Brittany's soft lips once again.

Mr Schue cleared his throat and the glee club laughed as both girls blushed.

"You said you had two songs you would like to perform Santana?"

"Oh yeah" Santana said, the blush in her cheeks turning redder. "I would like Brittany to perform a song with me. I know this is glee and it all about singing but this is a song that means a lot to us and I would like to share it with you all if Britt will play with me"

Brittany giggled uncontrollably

"See dirty mind. That's why I'm in love with this girl" Santana joked.

"We just need a couple of minutes to set up" Santana said walking back over to place 'Flit' safely back into her case.

Brittany followed Santana looking slightly confused whilst the rest of the glee club chatted excitedly, each gleek claiming money from the other for the time it would take Santana to 'grow a pair' and win Brittany back. Even Artie had a twenty dollars bet that Santana would announce her undying love this week.

Brittany walked behind Santana eying the cases.

"We can't play these in front of them. We never play on front of anyone. We only play in front of your family at Christmas and even them you make them pay!"

"We love this song Britt, it's our own little mash up and I think it will show our friends a very different side to both of us. This is me stopping us hiding so much of the good stuff" Santana smiled. Brittany still looked unsure but reached down and opened the small blue case.

The glee clubs attention was focused on each other and no one had glance at the front of the room. A deep note rang through the room gaining the attention of everyone.

Santana sat nervously on a chair with a very impressive looking cello resting between her thighs. She ran her left hand over the strings flexing her fingers whilst she twiddled nervously with the bow in her right hand.

Brittany stood to Santana's right with a Violin hanging casually by her left hand and a blow hanging casually in her right hand.

Taking a deep breath Santana addressed the shocked group for a second time today.

"This is a classical mash-up" Santana laughed. "It's two tunes that we love and that we love to play. The first is Bach's Cello Suite number one and the other is Musica notturna delle strade di Madrid number six".

"I love the way you say that" Brittany beamed

"I thought we would share this with you guys but if any of you comment on us being nerds I will cut you".

Santana started playing Bach, and immediately the rolling eyes and bored looks stopped. The sound filled the room and everyone without exception felt the hairs on the back of their neck stand up. Just as everyone was staring in awe of Santana Brittany lifted the Violin and carefully placed it under her chin taking a deep breath.

The performance was exceptional and the song was remarkably suited to Brittany and Santana. It was bouncy and exciting yet there was something very beautiful about it. The way they looked at each other as they played made the love and passion in the music come through even more. It was tender in the beginning, a longing sound, each instrument almost independent of the other before they came together in a sort of musical dance.

When the song came to a close Brittany looked over to Santana with a huge smile on her face. Santana knew that look. Something about playing this together always gave the blonde an adrenaline rush and they had always made the most of that feeling in the best way they knew how. Maybe that's why it is better to just play this in the privacy of the bedroom Santana thought!

The glee kids remained silent looking at the two girls. No one clapped but each let out a small "wow" or "oh my god" as they remained in awe of what they had witnessed.

Brittany and Santana looked at each other again and burst out laughing. Santana softly laid her cello on its side and stood up taking Brittany's hand. "It's been fun" the Latina said desperate to drag her girlfriend somewhere private.

"Yeah" Brittany said "But we are going to have hot dating sex now cos Santana and the cello makes' me super horny..."

"Over share Britt" Santana cut her off with a laugh and they both ran out of the room.

* * *

Brittany woke up in Santana's bed, looking out of the now open window to the blossom on the tree outside.

"Morning beautiful" Brittany said when she saw Santana walk out of her bathroom wrapped in a small towel.

"Moning Britt Britt" Santana said back

"What's the matter? You look worried".

"I'm fine, just a little apprehensive about facing everyone at school. What if I can't defend us Britt?" Santana was allowing the worry to fill her voice.

Brittany climbed out of bed and walked over to the brunette completely in the buff. Wrapping her arms tightly around the short girl she kissed her softly on the mouth.

"Whatever they have got we will face together. As long as we are together we can face anything. Plus we have to get 'Flit' back. I can't believe you left her at school".

"Well, I had a date with my favourite girl".

* * *

Brittany and Santana walked into school as they would any other day, their pinkies linked and their heads held high. Stopping at their lockers they looked around. They were receiving no more attention than normal and the attention they were receiving was in the form of guys checking them out. Santana took a deep sigh of relief. She chatted to Brittany as they gathered their books for their morning classes. The shared several of the same classes but this morning they were at opposite sides of the school. As the first bell rang Santana Kissed Brittany without thinking.

"See you here at lunch?"

"Yep"

* * *

Walking to her locker Santana looked at her watch. The lunch bell had rang five minutes ago and Brittany was in class just around the corner. A small smile appeared on her face as she thought about the blonde, hoping she hadn't got lost again.

The corridor was full of students chatting and laughing. Before Santana stopped at her locker Karofsky approached her, standing with a slushie about three feet in front of her. He through the bright blue ice drink straight over Santana as he shouted 'Dyke'. Santana looked up with rage in her eyes as the blue drink dripped down her face and onto her top. Everyone in the corridor looked around stunned into silence at the confrontation.

Before Santana could Say anything Brittany skipped around the corner, skidding to a halt when she saw Santana standing covered in slushie. The blonde calmly walked up to one of the jokes and took the slushie out of his hand.

Don't you dare throw that over me you stu..."

Before Karofsky could finish his statement Brittany walked in front of Santana and poured the red Slushie over her own long blonde hair.

Giggling she licked Santana's cheek. "I'll lick it off you if you lick it off me?"

The anger in Santana's eyes instantly turned to wanting and a smile grew across her lips.

The jocks stood in complete shock, their jaws practically hitting the floor.

"Oh hell yeah" Santana replied grabbing the tall dancers hand and pulling her swiftly into the conveniently close cheerio's locker room.

"Dam that was hot" one of the jocks said. Nods of agreement filled the corridor from the guys and girls but Karofsky simply hit a locker, growled and walked off.


End file.
